


The buffet

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby, Fat - Freeform, Gen, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: After many attempts to get Junkrat to lose weight, Roadhog finally gives in and lets Junkrat get as big as he wants. Not before showing him a treat first.





	The buffet

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! who loves Roadhog giving Junkrat belly rubs?!

I wanted some more chunkrat and Roadhog interactions so here it is. Also September is the month where this beautiful account was made. Enjoy! This is Junkrats first time at a buffet too, so you could imagine how he takes this overboard. I also like to think that the Junkers bloat very easily because of the effects from the outback.

—————————

Roadhog knee he shouldn’t be too hard on the kid right? The health risks he had were his back and his mobility and doc said that his cardiac system was healthy.

But still, why did he continue to make Junkrat work out? It was tiring just to watch the blob of a man waddle across the track. To attempt sit-ups and pushups to only have his huge gut get in the way of things.

“Rat, your finished with laps early today. We need to talk” Roadhog hollered, watching Junkrat hobble his way over to him.

“I know *pant* hogs I took way too many *grunt* breaks! It’s just so hard carrying this gut around ya know?” Junkrat wheezed, bending forward and reading his hands on his blubbery belly.

“That’s not... whatever. At this point I know I’m never gonna get you to shed that huge belly off your frame, but I can at least keep you standing for a little while longer” Roadhog said, handing over a bottle of water to Junkrat.

“And?” Junkrat huffed, grabbing the bottle eagerly and greedily chugging it all down in seconds. Boy was Junkrat out of shape.

“I’m only gonna be spending time with you on leg machines in the gym. Every other day. I’ll also give you some weights to lift in your room. But that’s on you to get upper body strength” Roadhog said.

“Why the sudden change of things?” Junkrat asked.

“I’m done constantly trying to take care of you. It’s getting nearly impossible for me to lift you up now. Your a grown adult, what you do with your body is fine. You should at least try and balance things out though, wash up. I’m taking you for a treat” Roadhog huffed, walking away from the fatter Junker.

Junkrat was too happy about not having to run anymore to listen what Roadhog had to say until the last moment. So as fast as his large body could allow, Junkrat cleaned himself up and put on a fine fitting pair of shorts.

“Where we goin mate?” Junkrat asked, squeezing himself inside the transportation vehicle.

“Surprise” Roadhog grumbled, trying to make as much room for Junkrat as he could. Both of their bellies pressed against each other as they drove off to Roadhogs destination.

“A buffet?” Junkrat asked, getting out of the car and stretching his hunched back.

“Yep. You’ve ever been?” Roadhog asked, walking up to the entrance and opening both doors for Junkrat.

“Isn’t it like some restaurant with.. no waiters?” Junkrat asked, sticking his tongue out as he tried think of what was so special about buffets.

“Close” Roadhog chuckled, “here you pay them first, then eat as much as ya want” Roadhog said, pointing to the buffet tables.

“Really?! Awesome!” Junkrat huffed, mouth watering and eyes glistening. Shuffling his way over to the buffet tables and Roadhog paid for both of them.

Roadhog watched in silence as he saw Junkrat get a heaping size of nearly everything that was served there. He was amused by just how excited Junkrat was over this.

After picking his own choice of food, the two found a table and sat down. They had to pull themselves further away from the table in order for their bellies to not be pressing uncomfortably against the cold edge of it.

“Now rat, if you wanna keep getting bigger. You’ll have to keep eating huge amounts of food like me to keep getting fatter but still have enough calories to burn off when in the gym ok?” Roadhog said, taking a bite of his steak and greens.

“Right-o!” Junkrat said through a bite of noodles, slurping them up and grinning. He was in heaven, “I still can’t believe you can eat as much as ye want!” Junkrat said, today’s workout made him especially hungry today.

“Try not to get us kicked out though, I like this place” Roadhog said, he frequented this place a lot. Sometimes he needed the silence without Junkrat around. But it was surprisingly quiet as Junkrats mouth was constantly full of food. Maybe the burp, hiccup, and groan could get s little annoying but it was better than him telling the same story about how he built his concussion bombs.

In no time at all Junkrat inhaled his first plate of food, all now digesting in his stomach. He stood up to grab seconds, “remember, fill the plate to the brim” Roadhog said, giving Junkrat a nod before taking a slurp or some soda.

Roadhog himself had a pretty big breakfast already, but maybe an extra plate wouldn’t hurt too much right? Soon Roadhog had a plate almost the same size as Junkrat. Orange chicken, pizza, noodles, fried chicken all piled up on Junkrats plate. He still looked as hungry as ever, and Roadhog knew what the look on Junkrat’s face meant.

Junkrat’s sudden love for food was just as surprising as his quick weight gain. In Their whole life in Junkertown, Junkrat never seemed to be the one who liked food, or eat it too. That’s why Roadhog gained a little weight their time together, more for him. It must’ve been the circumstances, because now Junkrat was obsessed with food, and had a belly that rivaled Roadhogs. Roadhog never thought about it, but maybe he was a little jealous that Junkrat could gain to his hearts delight and not care what anyone thought.

Roadhog always used his size to intimidate but Junkrat used his large belly just to play with it, be a pillow for everyone, and give bear hugs. He was a completely different person with all the weight, physically and mentally. Junkrat seemed happier, more friendly to the people around him. Except suits of course, Junkrat always had a hatred for suits.

So maybe letting the guy keep his belly wasn’t such a bad idea. He was fine with it so why should Roadhog try to have control over Junkrats body. Instead of scolding Junkrat for not picking any veggies when he went for his third and fourth servings, he remained silent and kept eating himself.

Both of the Junkers seemed to bloat pretty well to the food. When Roadhog had to loosen his belt by a few notches, Junkrat had to completely unbutton his shorts. Both had their bellies swell in their laps, growing heavier and heavier the more they ate.

“*BURRRAAAP* I’m done. Your more than welcome to keep eating though” Roadhog hiccuped, lowering his mask below his mouth and rubbing his round gut in a soothing way.

While Roadhog recovered from his own binge, Junkrat continued to feast. He took advantage of the all you can eat, making mountains of food with every plate he had. After every plate, his belly would look rounder and heavier and his movements would be more sluggish, Junkrat brought his last plate over with difficulty, hiccuping and burping as he slowly ate.

“You sure you still *hiccup* wanna eat? Its just that you don’t look like you can fit any more food in that gut of yours” Roadhog huffed, reaching over and poking Junkrats large belly.

“Is *belch!* that a challenge?” Junkrat asked, grinning as he took a big swig of soda before cramming nearly the entire plate of food in his mouth. Junkrat looked like a chipmunk holding food in his cheeks as he swallowed it all. Patting his stomach as it filled past it’s point.

Junkrat grunted, leaning back in his chair as he patted his belly some more. By now you couldn’t even see the front of his shorts, it was covered by his bloated belly.

“Ready rat? Looks like you ate the whole damn buffet” Roadhog said, grunting as he stood up.

“Yeah just *BURRRRAAAAP* lemme catch me breath” Junkrat wheezed, panting as he tried to calm his overfilled stomach.

“You alright?” Roadhog asked.

“Just... a little *urp* full is all” Junkrat huffed, sweat forming on his belly as he patted it a few times.

“Looks like your gonna pop” Roadhog joked, in the back of his mind he thought that the poor Junker could actually pop though.

Junkrat groaned, his belly making loud noises as it tried to digest all the food in his stomach, “Can ya *moan* *hiccup* rub me gut hogs?” Junkrat huffed.

Roadhog said nothing for a bit as he put his meaty hands on Junkrats large belly. So taut like a drum but doughy at the same time. How could Junkrat even walk with a belly like this? Roadhog pondered as he rubbed Junkrats belly.

“Good job Rat, eat like this and you’ll be looking rounder in no time” Roadhog said, continuing to rub Junkrats belly.

In all of his life, Roadhog never thought he’d be rubbing his boss’s full belly after such a hefty meal. But it wasn’t too bad, Junkrats belly actually felt pretty nice to touch..

——————————

Thanks for reading and does this mean Roadhog is starting to like Junkrat with a belly? OwO


End file.
